Half of Something Else
by cal.grab
Summary: Caroline wasn't just left with memories from that afternoon in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

"You think Caroline seems a bit too…chipper?" Elena looked at Stefan, to Caroline, and back to Stefan.

"She's probably just excited that things are finally getting back to normal." Elena smiled, ready to push things under the rug again.

"Where've you been Blondie?" Damon was lounging on the couch, attempting to ignore Stefan and Elena whispering things in each other's ears.

"Home, why?" Caroline moved to sit in one of the oversized chairs in the Salvatore living room. She was exhausted, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, the bags under her eyes were heavy, and she moved with a slowness that was unlike her normal self. Caroline, being Caroline, was trying to keep it under wraps with an overly happy mood.

"You smell different." Damon frowned and looked more closely at her, looking her over completely.

"I don't know what you mean." Caroline turned her nose up at him, but was quickly pulled from her haughty mood when her stomach turned. Placing her hand over her mouth, she bolted from the room at human speed, too tired to flash at vampire speed to the bathroom, and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Well that's not normal." Damon's eyes had followed the blonde vampire as she had run from the room. Elena winced as she listened to her friend retch, thankful when she finally stopped. Stefan didn't seem to feel the same relief at the silence and went to check on the poor girl. Damon shot a look at Elena who had suddenly paled.

"She's out, I need help!" Damon was there first, followed shortly by Elena who collapsed beside her friend and her ex. Caroline's eyes were shut and her breathing was labored, the side of her head resting against the seat of the toilet. Caroline wasn't the kind of girl to put her face on a toilet though, and that worried all of them.

"Well that's really not normal." Damon raised his eyebrows, but stood uselessly in the doorway.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan was concentrating on something.

"Don't…"

"I said, shut up!" Stefan snapped, lowering his head closer to Caroline. "Listen." He commanded, none to gently. Damon and Elena gave each other a strange look but did as Stefan commanded. Damon heard it first; his hearing more fine-tuned that Elena's. Underneath Caroline's labored breathing was a quiet but rapid heartbeat. Stefan and Damon both turned to Elena, who had turned a ghastly shade of white.

"Tell me Elena, who helped with this mess?" Damon hadn't heard from Tyler in a while, and as far as he knew, Caroline hadn't been seeing anyone else.

"Klaus," was all she could bring herself to say, flabbergasted at the situation they had found themselves in.

"You're trying to tell me that Barbie and the original hybrid did the deed?" Elena nodded; hands worrying over her friend who was still out on the toilet seat.

"Damon, get the car." Stefan tone was low, and where the eldest Salvatore normally didn't care much to cater to his younger brother, he knew that now was not a time to fuck around.

"No, he can't know." The three turned to the blonde, still draped across the toilet. Her eyes were still closed and her voice came out in a whisper.

"Caroline…" Stefan began, but her eyes snapped open and flashed dangerously.

"He can't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven months since Caroline had made her feelings clear, and eight months since she had signed herself to the devil himself. One month until she met the monster she carried. The pregnancy had gone well so far, Caroline had escaped Mystic Falls with Stefan for a larger city, one where her pregnancy would go largely unnoticed. The day they left was as clear as day in her mind, Tyler had come back as a surprise, and at three months, she was showing more than she had honestly thought she had been. His first guess was the correct one, and he fled only days later when news of Haley's death had reached him. Complications from childbirth was the official reason, the one that took both her and the baby. In reality, the child had cut the umbilical cord, and Haley was left with blood poisoning. Some wondered if the child had formulated it's own death, only weeks before the due date, to evil for this world. Klaus had been devastated by the loss of the child, though he could care less about the girl.

Caroline, meanwhile, was going along in her pregnancy just fine, wandering the streets of Amsterdam almost happily. People cooed over the young couple in Dutch, not realizing that Caroline and Stefan were friends, and nothing more, or that her child was a monster. The houseboats had fascinated her one night on an episode of House Hunters International, and that was when she decided that she wanted to go there. Stefan had to force her to let him tag along, knowing she couldn't stand on her own right now. She didn't know that the father of her unborn child was ruling the city that he had fought so hard for, a crown of gold with a heart harder than stone. She didn't know that he had returned to Mystic Falls, looking for something, when in all reality, he wanted a glimpse of her.

Elena never could keep a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm was making Caroline feel rather ill, she had been washing the windows when it had hit, and a dark sense of foreboding came over her, but she brushed it off. Stefan would be home soon from work, having gained a position at the University of Amsterdam teaching American History. Caroline was hardly let out of the boat, much to her dismay, but she was put on bed rest last month and was forced to resign from her own job.

"Ow!" She yelped, feeling a sharp pang in her lower abdomen. She began to rub the bump, hoping to sooth her little monster. Bonnie hadn't been able to figure out how Caroline had gotten pregnant, but Damon had the best explanation: How could they know the genetics of hybrids when one had never existed before? And that was as close as they had gotten to an answer. She flinched when the pain came again, but this time so much worse. "Shit," she muttered. She was only at 37 weeks, she still had time. "Braxton Hicks, that's gotta be it." She lumbered over to the couch, dreading the day she gave birth.

Stefan had agreed to be her midwife, it wasn't like she could have this child in a normal hospital. The son of Hades was going to be a home birthed child, with her best friend as her midwife. The humiliation could not be any worse. The pains were coming stronger and sharper, and Caroline knew it was time. Picking up her phone, she slid to her recent calls, and placed one to Stefan, but it went to voicemail. Shit. She could hear someone fiddling at the door and knew it was Stefan.

"Doors unlocked, I need you!"

It wasn't Stefan at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello love." A very cold voice sneered. "Stefan isn't going to be answering your calls, he's a bit…tied up at the moment."

"Honestly Klaus?! Now is literally the worst time you could have chosen to tie up my fucking midwife!" Caroline's words were biting, but at least she managed to get them out before another wave of pain hit her. Crying out, she tried to remember her breathing techniques. Long breath in, short breaths out. Long breath in, short breaths out. Long breath in, short breaths out.

"And where is your beloved Tyler? Should he not be here for the baby he gloated so much about? His son?" Klaus was being pissy and Caroline wasn't in the fucking mood. Could the dumbass not see she was in the middle of giving birth to his damn child?

"Tyler's got a lot of…" She groaned, pain washing over her, "balls. Claiming another man's child as his own." Klaus halted his menacing glare and took up a look of confusion.

"I don't…"

"Goddammit Klaus! I need my fucking midwife!" Caroline was feeling the pain closer together now. This child was going to be the death of her.

"Who's is it?" He growled. Caroline heaved a sigh and glared at him.

"Get this child out of me now." She all but screamed at him. He made to make more demands, and Caroline gave in. "Yours. The monster is yours. Now get it out of me." Klaus looked at her, somewhat alarmed he had managed to knock up two women in less than a year, before springing into action. He wasn't going to lose this one.

* * *

Three hours. It took three goddamned hours. Klaus clearly had no idea what he was doing, and it took everything Caroline had not to pull his wretched heart out. He had managed to get her to the bed all right, though he struggled with breaking her water. So scared of hurting the child, that had taken at least twenty minutes with a sterilized knitting needle. She didn't even want to think of him looking at her in that state, but since the fool had managed to tie up her damn midwife, Caroline screamed every direction at him.

With the child removed, she felt empty. Klaus had cut the cord and ran off somewhere with the child. Caroline could hear it crying, and as much as she tried not to care, she felt the motherly yearnings tugging at her heartstrings. She opened her mouth to tell Klaus to bring her child to her, but he appeared in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the bathroom.

It was alarming to see Klaus in her home, but it was more alarming to see him soothing the sobbing newborn. "Let me see." Caroline begged, but shrank back when her eyes were met with icy blue ones.

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" He accused. She knew this was coming.

"Honestly Klaus, no I wasn't. Can you blame me? Your caring nature leaves something to be desired." She was completely limp against the pillows, and he could see her giving up. She knew she was never going to see that child she hadn't wanted at so many points. Klaus paused. Everything in him said flee. Take the child and raise it to know that its mother hadn't wanted it. But seeing her there, the woman he so loved weak and limp from delivering his child, he couldn't do it.

"This is my child too." Caroline looked up, relieved, and stretched her arms out, begging. Pleading. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, yes, the child is yours. Please." Klaus carried the bundle over to Caroline, resting on the other side of the small bed.

"It's a she." He told her, passing the screaming child to its mother. "What would you name her, love?"

"Elizabeth." Caroline cooed to the child who was beginning to whimper. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Klaus staring at the child, a look of pure joy on his face, and biting her lip, she made a decision that would change the course of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elizabeth Forbes Mikaelson." Caroline told the bundle that looked up at her with the bluest of eyes. She felt Klaus' eyes burn on her.

"You…"

"She's just as much yours as she is mine, which means we need some ground rules. But not now." She looked at Klaus, all adoration and awe in his eyes. She managed to get Elizabeth to latch on when Stefan burst into the boat hollering her name. Klaus was gone in an instant, hopefully to shut Stefan up. After a few minutes, the two returned to Caroline's small bedroom.

"Care, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Stefan was looking anywhere but at Caroline breastfeeding her daughter.

"It's fine, this fool," she looked at Klaus, "has a lot of apologizing to do though." Klaus could only grin.

"What's…" Stefan paused and Klaus informed him that their daughter was a girl, "Her name?" Stefan finished.

"Elizabeth Mikaelson." Caroline had never seen the Original's chest puffed up with so much pride.

"Don't forget the Forbes." She glared at him and Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Stefan, why don't you go start the phone tree? I need to talk to…Klaus." She wasn't sure what to call him now that they shared a child. Stefan nodded quickly and went into the living room of the boat, dialing the Sherriff's number first. "Klaus," She began, not quite sure where to start, "we should probably talk." She looked down, feeling her daughter's mouth stop its steady suckling. She was asleep. Klaus moved to sit beside her and silently asked if he could hold the girl. Caroline acquiesced, and passed her daughter to her father.

Caroline had never seen such joy on Klaus' face, and it alarmed her. Rarely had she seen anything human on his face, and the only time he came remotely close was when he was talking to her. Caroline had never felt so human herself, lying in bed with her child and well, Klaus. "I'm going to show her the world." He grinned, looking at Caroline.

"I'd rather she had a stable upbringing. You know, school? Friends?" Klaus smiled at his daughter.

"Your mother is always the logical one." He cooed. "We'll take our own trips little one." Caroline could only imagine, Klaus with an infant, alone in a foreign city. She could barely keep down the bubble of laughter and Klaus looked at her expectantly. "You'll come too Caroline." She looked at him and couldn't bring herself to break his bubble. This didn't make them a couple. She opened her mouth, unsure herself of what she would say, when Stefan came back into the room.

"Sorry that took so long, everyone was rather alarmed to know that it was Klaus that delivered Elizabeth." Stefan breathed steadily.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three weeks before Caroline allowed Klaus to take Elizabeth by himself, something about taking her to the zoo. Caroline agreed, though she pondered why he chose the zoo, Elizabeth was three weeks old and would have no clue as to the happenings around her. But she let it go and allowed Stefan to take her to lunch. They were leaving in a week, the four of them to return to Mystic Falls, and that terrified Caroline.

"I'm proud of you Care, letting Klaus take Elizabeth." Caroline breathed out, clearly not feeling the same.

"What are we doing Stefan?" She asked him, he paused. "Klaus and I." She clarified.

"Do you like him?" Stefan asked for his own curiosity, while trying to help his friend.

"I mean. He's the father of my child, I don't have much choice." He gave her a withering look. "Ok, so he's cute. And charming, and really good with her. I think he's going to make a good father, but what are we going to do? I have a life in Mystic Falls and he has a life in New Orleans, and I'm not doing the split custody thing." She shuddered at the memory of her own childhood, shuttled between parents.

"Why not start new then? You two can stay in Amsterdam or something. Klaus can fly your mother out to visit at often as she wants, and you know that I'll be here." Stefan knew that raising her and Klaus' child in Mystic Falls was going to be difficult.

"Mystic Falls is my home Stefan, I can't just leave." Caroline shook her head like he was crazy, checking her phone to see if Klaus had texted her. He had sent more pictures, and she rolled her eyes.

"Here's the thing Caroline, you can. Mystic Falls is not Elizabeth's home. All she knows so far is Amsterdam." Caroline paused to consider this. "Start over Caroline. Start over with Klaus, with you life. Don't be so quick to put him in the bad guy category. Do what you want to do."

"Do what I want to do?" She repeated thoughtfully. Stefan smiled at her, before glancing over her shoulder. There was the Original Hybrid, the most powerful and terrifying man in the world, carrying an infant in the crook of his arm and ignoring the women staring dreamily at him as he passed. He was staring a bit dreamily at one woman in particular, and Stefan took this as his cue to leave.

"Think about it Care." He smiled at her, before heading back to their boat. His seat was soon replaced two of nature's greatest mysteries and he could have sworn he heard Caroline ask Klaus if he had a house here.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus was pacing the aisle, trying to comfort a sobbing Elizabeth as they made their descent into Richmond. She had been well behaved for most of the plane ride, only crying when Caroline began to feel her ears pop. She had taken the first shift, and Klaus had gladly taken the second. He had also held her hand for a good portion of the trip, apparently still feeling a bit touchy feely after their date two nights ago, and her agreement to be his girlfriend. He had gone on and on about trivial human relationships before she finally snapped at him that she would be his girlfriend and to shut up because that was all he was getting right now.

When they finally landed, Klaus had one of his hybrids at the baggage claim, waiting in the car (with the highest safety ratings of course,) complete with an infant seat. He looked so proud of himself, that Caroline had given him a kiss on the cheek as a treat. He was taking what he could get. The three sat in the backseat of the large black SUV, Elizabeth in-between her two beaming parents, and Stefan in the front seat. Caroline was nervous about returning to Mystic Falls with Klaus, and especially their child, but he had assured her that he would be good unless either of his girl's lives were threatened.

Liz Forbes ran out to greet the SUV, throwing open the door and hugging her daughter tightly. "I want to see my granddaughter." The normally levelheaded woman announced, climbing in next to the little girl. Caroline laughed easily and Klaus came around the car, placing his hand on her lower back. Caroline could feel the heavy heat of multiple gazes on her back, but she ignored them. She was content to watch her mother fall apart over her namesake in the car while she stood outside with the man that would stand beside them forever.

* * *

"Caroline, you can't be serious." Elena hissed, Bonnie nodding behind her back. Klaus was helping her mother upstairs, probably bathing Elizabeth. Klaus had something against airplane germs. Stefan and Damon were lounging on the couch as her two best friends circled like vultures. "How are you letting him alone with your daughter, let alone dating the guy that tried to kill me."

"Because he's her father for starters, and he's been nothing but good to me Elena. You think I don't have my reservations about Damon? I said my piece, but I let it go and am happy for you. It's high time you did the same." Caroline was pissed.

"You only brought one bag back with you Blondie, you thinking of flying the coup?" Damon was next apparently. Elena had slunk back over to him, Bonnie was still standing, clearly not happy about Caroline's choice in men.

"Klaus and I are planning on raising Elizabeth in the south of England." Caroline announced proudly. Elena had apparently had her fill and left, followed shortly by Bonnie.

"They'll come around Barbie." Damon had noticed the dejected look on Caroline's face. "How long are you and he in town?"

"A week. We need to get moving, and his siblings are meeting us at their home in Devon next Sunday."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been fifteen years since that month, Caroline thought, staring out over the ocean. Elena had never come around, though Bonnie had come around to Elizabeth. Elena was still sure that the blue-eyed teenager with long, curly blonde hair was the epitome of pure evil. Stefan and Damon had just left, after visiting for the better part of the months before and after Elizabeth's birthday. Her mother could only make it for the week of her birthday; she was still leading the police force of Mystic Falls strong. Stefan was living in Paris with Rebekah, and Damon was god knows where with god knows whom.

Bonnie, at least from the return address on the gift she sent, was still in Mystic Falls, even though she and Caroline weren't on speaking terms right now. Caroline wasn't sure about Elena at all, she had dropped off of the face of the Earth. She had an eternity to come around though.

"Love? Elizabeth is home." Klaus had snuck up behind her and placed his chin on top of her head. Caroline let herself lean back into him. They had gotten married not six months after Elizabeth was born, much to Klaus' disapproval. Something about how human marriage did not compare with how he loved her. But she wanted it, and he could not refuse her. They had moved from Devon three years back, when people began to notice that Elizabeth's mother still looked seventeen, and were back in Amsterdam, a city that Caroline would always hold near and dear to her heart. Much to her disappointment, Klaus had insisted that they have a proper house, and not live on a boat. Ok, so she didn't get her way every time.

"I'm glad." She murmured.

"About what?"

"That you convinced me that day in the woods to sleep with you."

"Please love, we all know you wanted to jump my bones, I only gave you the opportunity." She scoffed and turned around to smack him on the arm, but he pulled her into his chest instead. "I'm glad too." He could feel her grin, something he savored for a moment, before pulling her back to the house. He hadn't told her that their daughter was bringing a boy home to meet them. Something he took great delight in, the idea of terrifying teenage boys held a strange sort of appeal to him. He was lucky to have found a woman who delighted in it just the same.

The end.


End file.
